Contacts
by TheLusciousLumberjack
Summary: Carly finally gets a pair of contacts and she wants to show Jack! How will he react? Pure smut, y'all. Oneshot, rated M.


Jack's phone vibrates on the coffee table; he picks it up and sees that it is Carly.

-text- Hey, Jack. Um, I've got something to show you. Do you wanna stop by the apartment in a few? You know, if you're not doing anything already…

Jack sighs softly through his nose, so unwilling to get up from his comfy spot on the couch. One side of his mouth curls up in a soft smile. He texts back.

-text- Can't you just send me a pic? I'm so cozy on the couch right now. ;)

Carly smiles, texting back.

-text- Aw, but that would ruin the surprise. Come on...I promise you'll love it. ;)

He eventually gets up, putting on a coat and heading out. He decides to walk due to the close proximity of the apartment complex.

He finally reaches her door. It's a little past midnight, so he knocks softly.

"Justaminute." He hears her muffled voice beyond the door. After a few seconds, the door opens and Carly greets him in a black silk robe, long legs exposed, and barefoot.

He tries not to let his mind wander; she catches his eyes go down her body and then back up again and giggles. His amethyst eyes meet her cesious ones; her long, dewy lashes bat at him several times. She steps aside as he moves forward into her living room; she closes the door after him. Her arms fold behind her back and she smiles.

"So did you notice?!"

He grunts. "You aren't wearing your glasses." He states matter-of-factly, removing his jacket, tossing it on the foyer table and moving into the living room to plop down on the couch. "You know you can't do that, you're damn near blind without them."

He watches in surprise as she walks over to him without tripping over herself, taking a seat gracefully next to him. His eyebrows raise; he nearly gets lost in her beautiful, sparkling eyes.

"Ok well, did you get laser eye surgery in the past 48 hours that I haven't seen you?" He chuckles. She busts out laughing.

"No, silly! I got contacts!" She points to her eyes, smiling brightly. Sure enough, he could see the thin clear line on the edge of her irises. He crosses his arms, sighing.

"Carly, you know you don't have to change yourself for anyone, and certainly not for me." Jack huffs. Carly shakes her head.

"Well you see, I ended up breaking my last pair of glasses…I stepped on them by accident, again. I just got tired of it, I think I've broken dozens of pairs in my lifetime...now I don't have to keep up with a pair of glasses!" She goes quiet and a blush creeps over her cheeks, averting his eyes and looking down at his black wife-beater.

"Plus, now I don't have to worry about a pair of glasses getting in the way or getting broken when we - w-when we…" Her blush turns deep scarlet and she flails, squealing. Jack laughs softly, gripping her wrists to get her to stay still. He leans in and kisses her cheek.

"Oh. So _that_ was your motive." He teases her, peppering her lips, chin, and nose with sweet kisses. He lets her wrists go and his hands go up to her jaw. He brushes his nose against hers.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" He says softly, watching her eyes up close. He takes hold of her hips and she squeals as he pulls her onto his lap.

"You gonna show me what's under that robe of yours?" He speaks low in his throat and his voice is smooth as silk; his eyes never leave hers as his hands grip her thighs and brush up under the edge of the robe ever so slightly.

Carly tries to steady her breath and fails, almost hyperventilating. "J-Jack!" Her grip on his bare shoulders tightens. She gulps. '_Well, it's now or never!'_

"Y-yes, actually. This was my other surprise…" She looks down and slowly undoes the sash on her waist, revealing the sexiest pieces of lingerie Jack has ever seen - a black see-through braless strappy babydoll and matching crotchless panties.

It was Jack's turn for his face to go scarlet red. He could feel his heart come up into his throat, throbbing; he had to swallow it back down and an audible gulp sounded from his throat. He didn't know what to devour first - her sweet, pink little buds standing proudly to meet him or her tight little pussy exposed thanks to her sexy, black crotchless panties.

"Oh, _Carly…_" He growled, his eyes fixated on her heaving chest. His darkening eyes flash to hers. "I hope you're ready for what I'm about to do to you…" One of his hands comes up to move the hair from her face. She smiles timidly and drops the robe past her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.

"It's all for you, Jack…" She whimpers and she can feel his arousal throbbing under her thigh. His member twitches excitedly at her words and the submissive noise she makes.

He can't hold back any longer; his fingers wrap around the back of her neck and he pulls her in, their mouths smashing into each other violently. It's a blur of tongues and teeth; her arms come up tightly around his neck to embrace him even closer. His tongue strokes the roof of her mouth slowly and she shivers, whimpering.

"Mmm, Jack…!" She sighs into his mouth, causing a wave of lust to course through his body, gathering at his base. His hands wrap around her tiny waist, pressing her into him so he can feel more pressure in his lap. He feels her crotch slide against him and he moans, twitching in anticipation.

"Nghhh, Carly…" He moves off of her mouth, planting a few kisses against her chin and throat before ducking to capture one of her sweet buds into his mouth.

"Uhhh!" She cries out and she swears her nipple hits the back of his throat. The scraping of teeth on her sensitive skin cause her to jump and his grip on her tightens, refusing to let her go anywhere. She whimpers loudly as his hand not holding her against him comes up to twerk her other nipple.

"Oh God!" She throws her head back and her hips buck into him instinctually. She can feel herself wet a little in response to him arousing her body. His other hand that has been digging into her hip snakes around and grabs her ass; he thrusts up into her to allow her to feel just how ready he is, how aroused he is for her.

"Jack, PLEASE!" She cries loudly, her nails digging into his bare shoulders.

"What? What do you need?" He mumbles against her skin as he lets a hand trail down her lower belly, leaving goosebumps in its wake. He kisses the space between her breasts idly and his fingers find what they were looking for. He hears her sigh above him as the pads of his fingers skate over the outer lips of her pussy, threatening to dip in.

"Th-there! Please!" She spreads her legs wider in anticipation of his fingers entering her but he doesn't; he wants her to fall apart first.

"There where…?" He smirks, watching her face. He allows his index finger to dip shallowly into her wetness. She gasps.

"Ahh, JACK! Please, go in...please…!" He allows his index finger to be buried inside her all the way to the knuckle; he pokes around softly until he can feel that rough patch of flesh he was looking for. He presses into it, stroking it a few times with the pad of his finger. She gasps in response, but it isn't enough for him. His thumb moves to circle her clit slowly and he slips his middle finger in along with his index; now he is able to nudge the little patch of flesh harder. He twists his wrist so that his fingers are buried as far as they can reach and then curls his fingers, pressing harshly into the flesh. It's like an 'on' button for her; she nearly vibrates with lust and screams, her nails cutting harshly into his shoulders. He can already feel her pussy spasming in preparation for her orgasm. His hand goes still and he leans his head on the back of the couch and looks up at her, chuckling.

"Look at you doll, already about to burst…" He smirks, pulling his fingers gently out of her and bringing them to his lips. His tongue catches the little bit of her lubrication dripping past his knuckle.

"So sweet…" He growls. His cock twitches achingly against his jeans and his instinct takes over, his eyes nearly black as his hands drop to his belt.

"Is your tight little pussy ready for me?" He hisses, unclasping his belt and unzipping his fly. He pulls himself out and strokes himself a few times to make sure he is ready. Carly looks between their heaving bellies and nearly drips with excitement when she sees his cock.

"I don't know Jack, you're so _big_." She coos, biting her lip as another wave of lust threatens to drown her. She feels the heat rising in her face, a little embarrassed to say something so risqué but they have gotten this far - she couldn't care less at this point. He brings her out of her own thoughts by rubbing the head of his penis against her outer folds, threatening to dip in.

"Maybe too big for you." He teases, dipping into her hot, wet folds to take some of her lubrication for himself. He begins to rub circles into her clit and she clenches her teeth.

"Okay, please no more teasing!" She gasps. He laughs heartily and finally pushes himself past her folds and doesn't stop until the head of his cock is snug against her cervix.

It's a tight fit as her little frame moves against his larger one, squirming to accommodate him. He notices her wiggling and his arms come up to pull her into an embrace.

"There's my Carly girl…" He sighs, craning his neck upward to watch her. His hand moves to cradle her cheek; she leans into his hand and covers his hand with hers.

"I love you, Jack."

She turns her head and starts to kiss the palm of his hand. Heat washes through his chest at her sweet words; he just watches her as the kisses she bestows to his hand and fingers become more passionate. Her bottom lip slides along his thumb and she gently takes his thumb into her mouth. He can feel her rolling her tongue against the pad of his thumb. He throbs inside her and in a few desperate movements, his thumb is replaced with his mouth.

His hands latch onto her ass, helping her to start to move. He pulls her nearly all the way off of him and then sinks her back down slowly. The sigh she releases into her mouth is damn near sinful. He is invigorated with pure pleasure as he guides her hips a few more times before she takes over. Her small hands are tangled in his blonde locks; he can feel her pulling and he loves it. Waves of lust wash down his spine as she mixes pleasure with pain.

"Ahh, God…!"

He mumbles against her mouth in response. He can feel her smiling into their kiss as she continues to ride his cock. His large hands brush up her body lustfully, coming to rest on her breasts and taking handfuls of them. He pants against her mouth and bucks up into her, meeting her thrusts downward to create a more than pleasurable unison. Pants and loud cries from the both of them fill the room.

"Oh god, Jack!"

"Carly!"

He watches her features twist into what looks to be the beginning of the end; eyes shut tight, eyebrows arched upward, delicious swollen lips parted in the shape of a perfect little 'o.' It excites him, spurs him onward to see her come undone by his hand. Her body quakes and she throws her head back, mouth open wide in a silent scream.

"Jack, I think I'm gonna-" Suddenly her sweet walls bear down and grip him like a vice and he knows she is right on the edge. His teeth clench, his cock spams furiously in response. His tongue darts out to wet his lips that have become so dry, panting and moaning her name. His hands grasp her hips, slamming her down harder on his cock. He breathes out, his gravelly voice barely recognizable due to being so strained.

"So soon, my love…?" He pants, smiling as he watches her lovely face be overcome with ecstasy. His strokes become deeper and harder in that moment, spurring her on, trying to hurl her over the edge. Her body stiffens and seizes, the rolling of her hips becoming sloppy as her whine punctuates every last one of his thrusts upward.

"Oh God, Jack…!" Her sharp cries fill the room and she leans down to kiss him one last time before her back arches and she throws her head back, wailing as she grinds her pelvis down on him, her body finally being overcome by the euphoria of her orgasm.

She chants his name like a prayer as her little frame seizes against his, her abundantly wet walls squeezing him over and over again into oblivion. His arms wrap around her tightly, unable to take much more. He thrusts through the rest of her powerful contractions and she barely finishes before he comes, jutting his hips sharply upward and holding that position as he empties himself into her, moaning against her skin while he fills her. After what seemed like forever, he thrusts once or twice softly to make sure every last drop is hers and he finally slumps against the couch. He pulls out of her gingerly and tucks himself away, not bothering to button and zip himself up just yet.

His arms slowly release her from his steel grip, but his arms still linger protectively. His gaze travels upwards to meet hers; she is beautiful, so perfectly spent. She falls forward onto him and he catches her, softening her landing. His hands come up to cradle her face gently, meeting her halfway for a searing kiss. Her breathing eventually slows and he can feel her lips curl into a smile against his. She pulls away but only slightly so he can still taste her words.

"I love you, Jack Atlas."


End file.
